Un paseo para recordar
by loriakari
Summary: A Momo le diagnosticaron Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda, Cáncer en la sangre, que en su caso era terminal. Toshiro se va a vivir a París y vuelve al pueblo con su hermosa novia. Karin ayudará Momo a que viva feliz sus últimos días de vida con su ser amado.


**UN PASEO PARA RECORDAR**

**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Pido una disculpa por los fic que no he vuelto a escribir, la verdad los estoy corrigiendo como es el caso de este fic, me inspiré de la pelicula Un paseo para recordar, con Mandy Moore. La verdad solo saqué la idea de que la chica esta enferma.**

**La cuenta la saqué con el correo de mi hermana, nos enojamos y por lo tanto cambió la contrtaseña y no pude actualizar. Dos tengo una cuenta a nombre de MomoKurisaki04 lo dijo, porqué ahí subí está historia pero con Karin/Toshiro. Será completamente diferente, tal vez cosas similares pero diferente al final.**

**Aclaro que en está historia habrá mucho Hitsu/Hina y un personaje que inventé. Ya que no quiero que se enamoren fácilmente tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas los protagonistas para que su amor triunfe. También habrá otras parejas, Matsumoto y Gin serán los padres de Tôshirô. Les aclaro que habrá OOC.**

**Segunda o tercera aclaración: En mi estado eran considerados Tlajomulco y Zapotlanejo pueblos, pero debido a que los modernizaron los hicieron municipíos eso pasará en la historia de ser un pueblo lo quieren hacer un municipios.**

**Capitulo I REGRESO**

Era un día cálido como cualquier otro en el pueblo de Karakura siempre era un lugar pacífico por lo general o era lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. Todo el mundo se conocía y se llevaban bien. Momo Hinamori se encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza del pueblo, viendo a las parejas que se encontraban platicando alegremente, el viento soplaba y la brisa la refrescaba, la hacían sentirse melancólica, suspiró llena de nostalgia. Ya que mientras observaba encantada como los niños jugaban alegremente Momo no sabía el motivo por el cuál desde hace una semana empezó a soñar con su mejor amigo de la infancia Tôshirô Hitsugaya. A pesar de que hacía diez años que no lo veía soñaba con él. Con su regreso al pueblo y que le cumpliría la promesa que le hizo hace años, cuando eran unos niños de nueve años. Momo sabía que era ilógico e infantil pensar que su mejor amigo volviera y le cumpliera la promesa de casarse y estar juntos por siempre.

—_Que hermoso atardecer, ¿No lo crees Shiro-Chan? _—_le preguntó una pequeña Momo de nueve años de edad, que se encontraba maravillada observando el atardecer tan hermoso, mientras desfrutaba de una rica y jugosa sandía, a lado de su apuesto y gruñón novio Tôshirô, o como ella le llamaba de cariño Shiro-Chan._

_Pero fue un grave error por que el albino de ojos verde turquesa odiaba y despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo trataran como un niño pequeño a pesar de tener nueve años, se creía un adulto y no un bebé por tal motivo le reventaba el hígado que le llamará Shiro-Chan. Por que lo hacía sentir como un débil e inofensivo bebé cosa que según él no era._

_Le empezó a salir una pequeña vena en su perfecta sien, en señal de enojo e irritación, miró con fastidio a su novia que sabía perfecta mente que odiaba el sobrenombre que le puso y le gritó a todo pulmón cercas de sus oídos:_

—_Es Tôshirô o Hitsugaya para ti, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Momo moja camas._

_La pequeña castaña de ojos cafés, lo miró sorprendida por que ella también odiaba ese sobrenombre tan ridículo y cruel que le puso su amado novio, infló sus mejillas y le dio un buen manotazo en el hombro a su novio, le miró llena de indignación y le replicó tiernamente:_

—_¡NO me grites, Shiro-Chan! Que no ves que es mi apodo para ti, mi futuro esposo, mi mamá le dice terroncito a mi papá y tu mamá le dice tigre al tuyo y yo a ti Shiro-Chan. ¿si quieres le quito el Chan? Pero no te enojes. _—_se defendió la pequeña._

_Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Tôshirô se sintiera incomodo, se sonrojó, la jaló y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Como eran niños sus besos eran tiernos, castos, no había nada de impuro, ni escandaloso en ellos._

—_¡Saben a sandía, que rico! Mira moja camas no me gusta que me llames Shiro-Chan. ¡Es para un niño! y yo no soy un niño, ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!. _—_Trató de hacerla entender por todos los medios que no le llamará de esa manera, se cruzó de brazos con una vena en la sien._

_Ya que por más que le dijera que odiaba ese sobrenombre ella insistía en llamarlo de esa manera, pero él no se quedó atrás y le puso el sobrenombre perfecto para su desquite "moja camas"._

—_¡No me digas moja camas! _— _infló cómicamente sus mejillas _— _Hace mucho que no la mojo, si no me crees ve a preguntarle a mi mamá. _—_se defendió nuevamente la pequeña. _—_Shiro-Chan es lindo y tierno como tú. _—_le señaló con su dedo acusadora mente._

—_Los niños no tenemos nada de lindos y tiernos, por lo menos yo !NO!._

_La castaña le replicó enojada por su falta de tacto odiaba que la tratara como una tonta bebé que sigue mojando su cama, ¿qué tenía de malo qué los niños fueran tiernos? Para el albino era la muerte al parecer._

—_Moja camas es más humillante y feo, no me gusta. _—_Se volvió a quejar indignada y pateó el suelo infantilmente. _—_Por tu culpa Ichigo y los demás me dicen así, en vez de que seas tierno conmigo y me busques un lindo sobrenombre, me pones el más feo de todos. _—_Le golpeó en el brazo._

_Ya que era cierto todos se burlaban de ella y la imitaban groseramente mojando la cama, claro que lo hacían cuando no estaba cercas de su novio por que conocían al carácter de Tôshirô y mejor se callaban, pero cuando no los veía la pobre Momo no se la acababa con ellos. Sólo Rukia, Karin y Tatsuki la defendían y los golpeaban por llamarla de esa manera. Tôshirô alzó una ceja y apretó el puño, mataría a esos idiotas por reírse de su moja camas, sólo él tenía ese derecho nadie más._

—_¿Qué marido voy a tener? De seguro uno malo y cruel. Ya no te quiero Shiro-Chan, mejor me buscaré a otro esposo que si sea cariñoso y no malo, cruel y gruñón como tú. ¡Córtala, ya no quiero ser tu novia!._—_ Comentó infantilmente mientras hacía con sus manos un ademán en forma de tijeras, para romper ese lazo._

_Tôshirô la miró e ignoró, ya que no le hizo la menor gracia de que Momo se fuera a buscar a otro esposo, ella le pertenecía a él y nadie más. Sobre su cadáver la dejaría irse de su lado para que se fuera con otro. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió con picardía._

—_Tú me perteneces, sólo a mí me debes de querer, moja camas ya nadie te dirá así, ya que mataré a quién se atreva. Espera aquí voy por algo para que recuerde quién es tu dueño y mandes a volar a los idiotas que se quieran pasar de listos contigo._

_Tôshirô se fue corriendo a dirección a su casa, una vez que llegó entró directo a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba cocinando alegremente. Tôshirô en otras circunstancias abría impedido que su madre cocinara por lo mal que lo hacía, siempre pensó que debían arrestarla por lo mala cocinera que era ya que sus platillos eran un verdadero crimen y tortura para quién los probara menos para ella claro. Como nadie quería verla triste se comían más a fuerzas que nada la comida que tan dedicada preparaba, a pesar de que siempre su padre Gin Ichimaru y él terminaran enfermos del estomago, todo con tal de dibujar una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Rangiku Hitsugaya._

_Tôshirô hederá el apellido materno, ya que fue la condición que su abuelo el capitán Hitsugaya. Dio como requisito a Gin para que pudiera casarse con su hermosa y amada hija. Tôshirô tenía el cabello albino como su padre, los ojos verdes turquesa como su difunda abuela materna y como bien decían todo el mundo heredó la belleza de la madre. Ya que Gin no era un hombre muy atractivo que digamos, pero su belleza era interior como decía su querida esposa._

—_Mamá entrégame tu anillo de compromiso _—_gritó a todo pulmón, sin pena alguna como si fuera algo natural, así no más y su madre le miró con ternura y se asombró de verlo tan decidido, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su hijo y le acarició el rostro y después le besó, haciendo que el albino se sonrojara y enojara por las caricias de su madre._

—_¿Para qué lo quieres?_—_ preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo nuevamente sonrojar al pequeño. _—¡_Se lo piensas dar a alguna niña en especial!. _—_No era una pregunta era una confirmación y soltó una carcajada al ver a su hijo incomodo y sonrojado, parecía un tomate. Pero se puso sería después de reír un rato._

—_Sí, sé lo voy a dar a Momo, mi futura esposa. Quiero que cuando lo vea siempre me recuerde. _—_Contestó al final muy decidido._

_Su madre suspiró y le volvió a besar con cariño, le despeinó divertida a pesar de las protestas de su pequeño._

—_Momo me agrada para que sea mi futura hija, pero no puedo darte mi anillo de compromiso, lo siento amor. _—_Decía mientras acariciaba con cariño y adoración su anillo de compromiso ya que para la rubia era muy valioso, ya que representa el romance que sostuvo con su Gin y por todo lo que tuvieran que pasar para que su amor triunfara a pesar de la adversidad._

_Tôshirô la miró con ceño fruncido le iba a replicar a su madre que no fuera egoísta y que era un asunto serio pero su madre se lo impidió y habló antes que él ya que lo conocía bien y sabía que le contestaría. Como lo veía como un bebé no quería explicarle lo que significaba para ella ese anillo. Ya que creyó que no lo entendería por ser tan pequeño._

—_Tampoco puedo darte mi argolla de bodas, a estado en la familia Ichimaru por más de seis generaciones._—_ Además que su suegra la mataría si se enterará que se lo dio a su hijo y esté lo perdió, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer alegre y extrovertida, Rangiku no se llevaba bien con su amada suegra, y ni que decir de su suegro. Prefería enfrentarse al Diablo con un palo antes de hacerlos enojar. Pero como vio a su hijo tan decidido se le ocurrió la idea de mandarlo con su padre._

—_Mejor ve a pedírselos a tu abuelo. _—_lo mandó sonriente ya que sabía de antemano que su padre jamás le negaría algo a su hijo por algo era su nieto favorito al decir verdad era el único, pero le amaba como si fuera su propio hijo._

—_¡Eso haré mamá! _—_El rostro de Tôshirô se iluminó, abrazó y besó a su madre y se fue corriendo al cuarto de a su amado abuelo, le llamaba capitán Hitsugaya que en su juventud fue un gran capitán del ejercito y fuerza armada. se llamaba igual a su abuelo, de hecho era la reencarnación de él a excepción de su cabello que era rubio y ahora estaba cubierto de canas por el pasó del tiempo._

—_¡Papá! ¡Entrégame el anillo de compromiso de la abuela! Es para Momo tu futura hija. _— _Habló feliz e ilusionado._

_Su abuelo a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte y frío, se le enternecieron los ojos al ver a su nieto, era su debilidad. Jamás lo había visto así de contento y decidido. Le sonrió, se levantó de su silla, sacó de la caja fuerte de su cuarto una caja de terciopelo, en su interior estaba un anillo de diamantes y una argolla. Se quitó la suya y se la entregó a su nieto junto a la argolla de su amada esposa. Para cualquier persona sería ilógico pero Tôshirô entendía a su nieto, ya que él desde que vio a su esposa Rangiku a los diez años sabía que sería la madre de sus hijos, algo le decía que debía darle la argolla a su nieto y conservar el anillo para su hijo Hyorunmaru. Pero decidió darle ambos a su nieto era lo correcto, si no mataría a su pequeño Shiro-Chan, lo torturaría hasta la muerte por perder algo tan valioso._

—_Esté anillo se lo di a tu abuela Rangiku Matsumoto hace más de treinta y cinco años, cuando nos casamos ella murió joven, era la mujer más hermosa del Universo. _—_Tôshirô notó el sentimiento de amor y nostalgia por parte de su abuelo, quién señaló una fotografía donde posaba junto a ella. Era idéntica a su madre pero su abuela tenía los ojos verdes y su madre azules._

—_Estás argollas llevan más de nueve generaciones en la familia Hitsugaya. Se las pensaba dar a tu tío Hyorinmaru. Pero tú se las ganaste, ¡cásate con esa niña o si no te mataré! _—_le amenazó con voz asesina, letal y hizo que Tôshirô tragara saliva, quiso dar un paso a atrás, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, quería demostrar que era un hombre, no un niño._

—_No te preocupes Momo es la mujer de mi vida. Si me los das me iré a estudiar a Francia y viviré contigo hasta que terminé la carrera._

—_Terminaras el Doctorado, si no quieres entrar al ejercito que una tradición familiar. Bien acepto ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de tu estúpido padre cuando se entere! _—_sonrió ampliamente y Tôshirô sabía que su padre lo mataría ya que le amaba y no lo quería lejos de él._

_Ya que por su padre Gin no podía vivir en Francia de donde eran originarios su esposa e hijo. Por negocios y responsabilidad debía permanecer en el pueblo de Karakura. Uno de los tantos motivos por los cuáles su suegro le odiaba con fuerzas enfermizas. Por alejarlos de su lado, para traerlos a vivir en ese sucio y asqueroso pueblo, como él por rencor decía pero en el fondo quería tanto a Gin como al pueblo de Karkura._

_Después de hacer el trato con su abuelo salió disparado de la casa y regresó a lado de Momo, que lo esperaba tiernamente, le sonrió al verlo regresar._

—_Te tardaste ¿a dónde fuiste? _— _preguntó con curiosidad._

_Tôshirô no le contestó, se hincó ante la pequeña castana, le tomó su manita y se la besó, carraspeó, mostrándose incómodo y un poco raro. Pero tomó una bocanada de aire y le propuso con sus mejillas sonrosadas:_

—_¡Momo Hinamori! ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto tu vida a mi lado? ¿quieres ser mi esposa? _—_sacó el anillo de su abuela, se lo colocó en su dedito, como le queda grande Tôshirô se quitó su cadena de oro blanco y se los púso ahí, la besó con ternura._

—_¡Sí! Sí quiero casarme contigo Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Aún que me digas moja camas ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa!. Lloró de alegría y le besó con cariño. _

_Tôshirô le puso la cadena en su cuello y con otro tierno beso selló su pacto de amor con la pequeña. Estaban comprometidos, cuando crecieran se casarían y la llevaría a Paris su país natal, donde se conocieron y se casaron sus padres. _

— _Shiro-Chan ¿de verdad me llevaras a Francia?_

—_Te llevaré a donde tú quieras y me casaré contigo moja camas. Lo juro, aún que sea li último que haga en mi vida, nada impedirá que seamos felices y te llave de luna de miel a Francia a mi amada esposa. ¡Te amo Momo Hinamori!._

—_¡Yo también te amaré por siempre Tôshirô!._

Cada vez que Momo recordaba ese momento sus ojos no podían impedir que unas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Se sentía patética con el hecho de que ese fue el momento más hermoso de su vida. Momo no sabía cuál era el momento más doloroso en su corta vida, si el día en que le diagnosticaron Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda, Cáncer en la sangre, que en su caso era terminal. O el día en que se fue su amado Tôshirô Hitsugaya a estudiar a Francia.

Se quedó sola y triste, a pesar de tener buenos amigos, Momo decidió aislarse de ellos no quería que le tuvieran lastima, se alejó de todos a pesar de que todos por su tierno carácter la querían y apreciaban, para Momo su vida se terminó el día que le diagnosticaron cáncer. Según el medico que la trataba era un milagro que siguiera viva, ya que pensaban que moriría a los doce años. Al parecer gracias a los medicamentos que tomaba y a las quimioterapias a las que se sometía logró vivir más de lo esperado.

Al parecer le quedaban alrededor de cuatro o cinco años con lo mucho, siempre y cuando siguiera cuidándose como hasta ahora, de lo contrario no le daban más que dos años de vida. Ya que su cuerpo estaba muy enfermo y cansado de tanta quimioterapia que se hacía para eliminar de manera fallida el cáncer.

Momo Hinamori tiene diecisiete años castaña, ojos color chocolate, muy baja de estatura para su edad, excesivamente delgada y muy demacrada. Fácilmente cualquier persona que la viera creería que padece de Bulimia o Anorexia, por qué su rostro siempre reflejaba cansancio pero a pesar de todo era una niña muy tierna y alegre. Nadie sabe el secreto de su enfermedad.

Momo se dirigió a su casa cuando de repente observó como un apuesto chico albino de ojos verde turquesa, acababa de bajarse de una lujosa camioneta cuatro por cuatro. El pulso de Himanori empezó a celerarse no había duda era su Shiro-Chan, sus ojos no la engañaban era él, por fin regresó al pueblo. Momo corrió a su lado y se abalanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

—Shiro-Chan! ¡por fin regresaste! ¡Bienvenido a casa!— Expresó su alegría entre sollozos, el albino la miró raro.

Mientras Hinamori se calmaba, Tôshirô la contempló, no la reconoció pero al instante la recordó era Momo, la moja camas, su novia de la infancia, ya no era una niña si no una mujer, demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero se alegró de ver que su mejor amiga no le olvidaba. Momo se dio cuenta de que Tôshirô no emitía ningún sonido, se sonrojó y se apartó rápidamente de él. Agachó su mirada, no podía creer que hizo semejante escena a su amigo, quién al parecer no la recordaba.

—¡Momo! ¡estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba! —Por su falta de emoción decidió darle un halago a su amiga, sonrió al ver que tenía la cadena con los anillos en el, sonrió alegremente, ya que podría pedírselos o se los podría comprar para que su abuelo no lo asesinará.

—Shiro-Chan, tú también te has puesto muy guapo. —Comentó con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Tôshirô soltó un gruñido por oír su estúpido sobrenombre y por que la castaña parecía un tomate.

—Es Hitsugaya para ti, Momo moja la cama.

—Que malo eres, ya no mojo la cama.

—Tal vez no, pero actúas como una bebé de cinco años.

Momo infló sus mejillas, pateó el suelo y después le dio un suave golpe a Tôshirô en señal de desagrado.

—¿Cuánto llegaste?

—Ayer por la noche.

—Desde a noche y no me buscaste. —Le recriminó ofendida y asombrada, ya que ella pensaba que iría enseguida a buscarla.

—Creí que ya no vivías en el pueblo, como ya no contestabas ni mis cartas, ni mis llamadas. —Se defendió el albino, era muy incómodo para él volver a verla y hablarle nuevamente, ya que estaba enojado e herido con ella, por que no volvió a contactarlo y ahora ella se indignaba de que él no la buscara.

Momo se puso nerviosa, ya que como pensó que moriría cortó toda comunicación con él y al parecer fue un gran error, desvió su mirada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. Tôshirô al ver su nerviosismo, cambió de tema. Pero una voz terció la platica:

—¿Qué significa esto Tôshirô Hitsugaya? ¿Quién es está? —Escucharon una voz chillona y enfurecida detrás de ellos.— Ambos notaron que señaló a Momo con mala educación, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Tôshirô y Momo se sintió mal, agredida.

—No me grites Eliza, No señales a Momo, ella es mi amiga y te prohibo que la trates de esa manera grosera, ¿Te quedo claro?— Gritó el albino furioso y defendió a Momo de su novia, que era extremadamente hermosa pero a la vez sumamente celosa.

—Lo siento, pero es que "Momo"—Enfatizó su nombre con desprecio— te abrazó con tal cariño y efusivamente, que parecía otra cosa. —Se defendió sin dejar de ver a Momo con fastidio y rencor.

No le agradó la forma que abrazó y habló a su novio, ya que Tôshirô no se abría con nadie, a ella le costó años ganarse su confianza, ni que decir de su amor, y de la nada aperese una "estúpida" mocosa, como Eliza pensaba de Momo. Y él feliz de la vida, al inicio vio que dudó, pero después no le gusta nada esa chica y haría lo que fuera por quitarla de su camino.

—Pero que grosera eres Eliza, que no ves que la hermosa damisela es la moja camas de Tôshirô.— Terció un apuesto joven con voz amable.— Hola hermosa mi nombre es Kusaka Soujiro, a tus pies.— Decía mientras tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó con cariño.

Haciendo que Momo se sonrojara por el contacto, no estaba acostumbrada a que coquetearan con ella. Su sonrojo hizo que la sonrisa de Kusaka se ampliara y la Eliza contenta, pero Tôshirô sintió un pequeño piquete en el corazón, cosa que no le agradó.

—Kusaka, ya suéltala,— le ordenó enojado, Kusaka alzó la ceja indignado con su amigo. —Momo ella es Eliza.— Se refirió a Eliza como una extraña no como su novia, eso hizo sentir mal a la rubia, quien acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, se enfureció nuevamente con la castaña.

—Su novia— agregó por la falta de emoción que notó cuando se refirió a ella.

—¿Son novios?— El rostro de Momo se puso pálido como un fantasma. Ella sintió como si un vaso de agua helada se le hubiera tirado en plena cara. Pero una sincera y cálida sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, "_Por lo menos, Shiro-Chan. es feliz me alegro por él". _Momo sintió también felicidad de que Tôshirô fuera feliz.

Eliza al ver la reacción de Momo esbozó él con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa victoriosa. Pretendía por que no le ayudó en nada la actitud de su novio, quien siempre la ponía en primer lugar a pesar de la situación, pero ahora se sintió desplazada por la "Moja camas". Siempre quiso conocerla y ahora que la conocía le desagrada, pero se animó al ver lo sencilla y común que era, en cambio ella era toda una princesa a la cuál ningún hombre la dejaría por irse por una gata como la "moja camas". Una sonrisa falsa y engreída se formó en sus perfectos labios.

Momo le miró de hito en hito. Eliza era hermosa rubia, con un largo y sedoso cabello, ojos azules, su cuerpo era tan hermoso y envidiable como el Orihime Inoue. era chica a la que sus amigas suspiraban de la envidia de sola verla pasar con su elegancia magistral, era como la protagonista de muchos libros, hermosa y perfecta por donde la vieran.

Su apariencia era una mezcla de ángel y demonio, que podía adoptar ambos papeles sin dificultad. Más sus ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo, delataban su escasez de sentimientos,parecía como la tipica chica joven frívola y superficial. Pero a la vez se notaba que era lista como educada. Momo quería ser su amiga por Tôshirô pero cuando vio que esos ojos azules la despreciarón y evaluarón, entendió que tal vez nunca puedan hacer amigas. La voz de Tôshirô la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Momo, te gustaría ir con nosotros mañana a la ciudad, podríamos ir a patinar.— La tentó ya que Momo según recordaba Tôshirô ama patinar.

—No sé, si tu novia quiere.— Comentó dudosa, pero se alegró con la idea de ir a patinar.

—Claro que Eliza, quiere que vengas.

—Quiere que vengas— repitió irónica, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad— Yo diría que estás invitada, pero entenderé si no puedes ir. —Trató de componer la situación por esa mirada que le lanzó su amado.

—Ven Momo, conmigo serás feliz, te divertirás.— Lo prometo terció Kusaka con emoción ya que le gustó Momo.

—Eto..Bueno si insisten pasen por mí a las doce. —Sonrió amablemente.

—Fue un placer verte de nuevo Tôshirô— Hizo una leve inclinación para despedirse de él.— Fue un placer conocerlos Kusaka-Kun y Eliza-San.

—Llámame Soujiro. Pero no te dejaré ir sola, te acompañaré a tu casa, así me enseñas el pueblo. —Sonrió con descaro, no la quería perder de vista un solo momento.

Tôshirô saltó un gruñido que lo hizo comportarse, ya que lo fulminó con la mirada. Eliza se enojó y se subió a la camioneta y se fue del lugar sin despedirse estaba furiosa, le estaba robando la atención de su Tôshirô una insignificante pueblerina, que no tenía en que caerse muerta.

Momo se sorprendió de la actitud de la rubia y Tôshirô hizo un ademán para que la ignorará. Ya que la conocía y luego regresaría ya que se le pase el coraje, la tenia muy consentida, pensó el albino.

—¿A dónde vas?— Tôshirô no quería que se fuera quería hablar con ella de tantas cosas.

—Tengo que regresar a casa.— Su voz reflejaba su tristeza.

Ya que no quería separarse de él. Pero debía volver para ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida, ya que para ganar dinero extra vendía cena y un rico menudo por las mañanas. Momo quería trabajar en el SPA como todos la invitaban, pero su madre se negaba a que trabajara. Con la excusa de que si se mareaba o se sentía mal, no podría cuidarla en el SPA, además Momo no quería que nadie se enterara de su enfermedad, por eso no trabajaba. Además de que su madre no la apoyaba en nada.

—Iré a verte al rato, ya que me desocupe de mi madre.— Le cerró el ojo, ya que la veía como una chica más y esperaba de corazón que fuera una gran amiga como lo fue en la niñez.

—Claro, ven a verme cuando quieras. —Su rostro se iluminó ya que ella deseaba pensar que no la buscó porque estaba ocupado, se alegró de ver que podrían ser nuevamente amigos y tal vez podría vivir feliz cercas de él.

—Yo te llevo Momo — Terció ya que Kusaka se sintió ignorado y desplazado, eso le enojó.

Pero Momo le sonrió con cariño, ya que a diferencia de Eliza, Kusaka le agradó y sentía que podían ser grandes amigos. Esa sonrisa animó a Kusaka y desesperó a Tôshirô que si no fuera que tenía asuntos que hacer sería él, quien acompañe a Momo y no Kusaka, ya hablaría con él largo y tendido.

Momo se marchó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza ahora mostraban esperanza. Una chica de cabello negro contempló perpleja la escena, no podía creer que existiera un chico capaz de superar a su hermano Ichigo en ser tan bruto con las mujeres. Tôshirô la miró a Momo irse contenta. Pero una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¡Que bárbaro! ¡el nuevo Don Juan de Marco a llegado! —comentó con sarcasmo y mirando al albino —¿Dime realmente vienes desde la ciudad y del país del amor? ¡o vienes de Alaska! Eres igual de sensible que un oso polar.

— ¿Tú quién eres la doctora corazón o solo eres mentometodo?.— Preguntó molesto por los comentarios sarcásticos de la morena, además la miró fijamente a sus ojos negros, no le era para nada conocida, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de cínica.—¿Quién rayos seres tú?.

—¡Soy Karin Kurosaki! La niña que te pateó el trasero de niños.— Contestó con una amplía sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro del albino.

—¿Qué no eres un niño? ¡por todos los Dioses pareces un niño!, ¿realmente eres mujer? —le cuestionó mientras le tocaba los pechos.

Ya que recordaba a un hermano de Ichigo que le buscaba para jugar a Fútbol con él y que cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustara le golpeaba, lo consideraba un delincuente en potencia, le remordió la conciencia el saber ahora que era una chica, ya que antes se agarraba a golpes con ella, creyendo que era un chico, y para acabarla siempre le ganada y era menor que él por cuatro años, se quería golpear en la cabeza, pero ahora que la observaba bien era hermosa, tenía un buen cuerpo para tener quince años. Además que tocar su busto le complació, ya que era muy suave al tacto, se imaginó como sería tocarlo sin prenda alguna.

La morena le abofeteó fuertemente por tocarle sus senos, y lo miró horrible por que ella creía que para sus quince años tenía un buen cuerpo. No era tan voluptuoso, pero tampoco tan plano como el albino decía, eso la enojo además le confirmó que era un estúpido para las mujeres.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le reclamó mientras se llevo su mano a su mejilla, ya que si le dolió el golpe pero por su orgullo no lo demostró.

—¡Por pervertido y mano larga! ¿Querías otro motivo? Degenerado. —Le alzó la voz pero sin gritar.

—Sólo quería comprobar que fueran de verdad, ¡Por Dios, si que estas plana! Hasta una niña de primaria tiene más que tú.— Le resaltó con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba la morena. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba todas las mujeres eran planas a comparación de su madre.

Además estaba acostumbrado a convivir con mujeres mayores que él, por lógica ya desarrolladas, maduras y menos escandalosas como la morena que tenía frente de él. Sacudió la cabeza para poder pensar con claridad, esa chica apenas la conocía y ya lo trataba como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. La observó por un largo rato, cada vez que la veía sus ojos se clavaban en su pecho o en sus bien formadas piernas, la contempló como si fuera un objeto al que fuera comprar, con ojo crítico y aún que no le agrade la chica pasó con creces la prueba, la encontró más apetecible que Momo. No la consideró fea a su ex novia, si no por su extrema delgadez no le gustó nada.

—Te diré que tú no eres muy alto, ni galán que digamos. — Contraatacó la morena con voz hirviendo de indignación.

Ella aprovechó que él la observaba para mirarle. El chico ante todo, tenía que admitir la morena muy a su pesar, que era bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello plateado, sus ojos eran de un verde peculiar color turquesa, eran bellos, y qué decir de su rostro la verdad es que era bastante guapo, el típico chico que provocaba que le voltearan a ver y más de una babeara por él.

De hecho la morena sabía que debía tener un buen club de fans, o siempre provocar que más de una mujer se disputaran por estar cercas de él o simplemente llamar su atención. Pero a pesar de ser un chico guapo que trae a las mujeres por su físico, era más que evidente que no era una persona especialmente habladora, ni mucho menos una persona que fuera conocida por su habilidad para hacer amigos y ser encantador. Esas cualidades no las tenía en las venas y era una lastima que no fuera ni la mitad de alegre que su progenitora, si lo hiciera sería un estuche de monerías.

Vestía un elegante traje negro, en combinación con una camisa azul. Sus zapatos negros e impecables. La imagen de un atractivo hombre de negocios o de un artista. Demasiado arreglado para vivir en un pueblo al cuál querían convertir en municipio. Su elegancia desencajaba con el resto de los chicos del pueblo, quienes suelen estar vestidos de vaqueros, o los más delicados unos finos jersey y camisas de vestir o de algodón. Karin dudó que Tôshirô fuera a renunciar a vivir en una gran capital como París, Francia. Para irse a vivir a un insignificante pero hermoso pueblo, como anhelaban sus padres.

Se veía que era serio, responsable y alguien muy inteligente. Eso le agrado, esperaba que fuera un hombre racional con que fuera fácil de tratar.Y no un niño problema, como tenía la pinta, Karin clavó sus mirada en sus perfectos labios, se veían tan apetecibles, que se reprendió a si misma ya que era raro que un chico le gustara, todos los veía como amigos nada más, debía irse con cuidado o terminaría ilusionada de la persona equivocada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —alzó su perfecta ceja en señal de disgusto. Para romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno olvidemos de eso, no sé quién es más insensible con las mujeres tú o Ichi-Nii.

—Como te atreves a compararme con ese estúpido. —Ya que le desagrado por completo que lo comparará con su detestable hermano, si bien no tenía nada en contra de él, pero no le consideraba listo como lo era él.

—Tienes toda la razón, tú ni a la pantorrilla de Ichi-Nii le llegas. Pos cierto tu novia lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de estúpida.

—No le hables así— le reprendió.

—Debes sentirte como un dios al estar dentro de ella. Pero la belleza se acaba lo que importa es lo interior. —Comentó con sarcasmo, mientras que Tôshirô se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

Tôshirô soltó un gruñido en señal de enojo. Karin sonrió con malicia, miró que Momo se fue contenta, eso le alegró, viró su rostro y exclamó:

—Momo, todas las tardes va a montar a caballo es muy buena.

—¿Y? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Podrías casualmente encontrarte con ella, llevarla cercas de la cacada, ahí les dejaré todo lo necesario para un día de campo, pueden hablar, besarse o lo que sea. —Comentó con tono natural y sorprendida de que fuera un idiota.

—¿La harás de cupido?— Alzó la ceja en forma divertida. —Si que estás madurando.

—Las mujeres somo superiores a los hombres, todo el mundo lo sabe. —Contraatacó. Karin miró su reloj y observó que era tarde, debía apurarse si quería realizar su operación cupido.— Nos vemos Don Juan de Marco, si no te pones listo Kusaka te la quita y con honores.— Gritó mientras corría hacía las afueras del pueblo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin será la mejor amoga de Toshiro y ayudará a Momo a que se quede con Toshiro en vez de la odiosa Eliza. Los comentarios son como los besos y abrazos alegran a la persona que los recibe.


End file.
